Mr Echo Part 1
by emp23ninjagirl
Summary: This is the story of how the sweet Echo Zane became the villain Mr. E. This is the beginnings, taking place in season six of Ninjago.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down at the table, Father already there. Gizmo was poring tea for the both of us.

"How does that arm of yours feel now, son?" Father asked.

I smiled, "Much better. Thank you for fixing it."

I took a sip of tea, but I couldn't taste it. I swallowed, but couldn't feel it go down my mechanical throat.

Father took a large gulp of tea and licked his lips, "That was some good tea, if I do say so myself."

I laughed half heartedly, wishing I could say the same.

Father noticed. He sighed and put his cup down, "Son, have I ever told you about your brother?"

I nodded sadly, "I've heard almost every story."

Father continued, "Ah, he was one of my finest works. Do you know why?"

I ran my thought processor, "Because of the advanced tech? Perhaps his intelligence?"

"No," Father smiled, "it was because of his heart."

I blinked in confusion, "His power source?"

"Well, true," Father chuckled, "but I'm talking about his personality. His humanity."

I shook my head, "This does not compute."

Father smiled, "One day, son, it will."

He sighed again; "I truly regret not having the proper resources to build you right. But one day, son, I promise. You will be built anew."

I looked into my father's eyes. Did he really mean it? Would I one day be more than a junky old droid?

Suddenly, I picked up voices outside, none of which I recognized.

Father heard them too. He ran down the stairs as motioned for me to hide in the secret basement. Gizmo flipped a switch and the wall opened. I ran inside and closed the door behind me. I listened intently.

First, there was nothing. Then I heard the door open and Father yell, "Zane!"

I barely kept from gasping. Zane? My brother? Here? At first, I was filled with delight. Their first family reunion. They could live here, or maybe at the tree Brother was built. Father would have both his sons, and they all could live happily ever—

I tried to open the wall to introduce myself, but Gizmo wouldn't let me out.

I struggled to hold it open a crack, "Gizmo, what are you doing?"

Gizmo beeped in reply, and shut the door firmly.

I stepped back in shock. Father didn't want me up there with him? Why?

I waited for hours. I heard the group eating a meal Brother cooked. I heard Zane promise to get Father out. Father said nothing about me.

I might have drifted off into non-power mode, because when I came to, the lighthouse was silent. The voices of Zane and Father were gone. In almost panic, I tried the doors, and this time, Gizmo did not stop me.

I ran up the stairs and nearly threw myself at the window. I scanned the sea. It was empty. No leviathan, no ship, no brother, even Father was gone.

I would never see him again.

* * *

AN: I will post a new chapter every week, with a larger gap in between each new part. I hope you like it! Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent my days trying to keep the lighthouse going, though; Gizmo did most of the work. I did my part, keeping the lighthouse free from dust.

Despite my best efforts, some part of me was always breaking or falling off. Gizmo had to fix me nearly everyday.

In my free time, I would either play chess with Gizmo (I never won a single game) or worked on blueprints of a small ship my father had started to design before he was rescued. I had very little hope of finishing the actual boat. I was quite certain Father was coming back for me. But, just working on the blueprints somehow, made me feel closer to him.

I was in my secret basement, waiting for Gizmo, who was recharging in his little box. I was trying to hammer a gear into shape when my sensors picked up the sound of water spraying. I stopped hammering. There was a slight crash, almost like a boat landing on shore. The seagulls screeched and flew to the roof. Then voices enter the lighthouse. My voice recognition told him it was part of the company that had rescued my father. I remained silent and listened. Footsteps went up the stairs.

"It's actually a nice little resort," the male laughed nervously, "vacant for years and not a sign of dust."

I heard Gizmo leave his box and fix some sort of mess they had made.

"Let's see what supplies we have," the female said.

"Hum," he said, "Enough food for a week, change of cloths, the vital poison Nadakhan doesn't know we have, and finally, one pot of traveler's tea. But only just in case all else fails."

Traveler's tea? Poison? And who's Nadakhan?

I hesitantly opened the door and climbed the stairs, very curious. I reached the top, but didn't reveal myself, one of my many coding mistakes kicking in; fear.

The female was saying, "Let's get settled in. We could use the peace and quiet to think."

My curiosity got the better of me. I carefully peaked my head over the edge of the stairs so I could see the two. The male was wearing a blue gi, and had brown hair. The female had black hair, and was wearing a red gi. I watched as they unpacked their belongings until Gizmo motioned for me to get down. I hadn't seen humans for over 4 years, and everything they did fascinated me.

Soon, the two began to eat dinner. Through the meal they were talking about something I didn't understand. A… wish? Gizmo was still with them, cleaning up any mess they made.

"Ok, here's a crazy one," The female called Nya was saying, "What if you wished to resurrect the Devourer? Then we stick it on Nadakhan!"

The male, Jay, finished the chips he was scraping out of the bag, then he turned to face her, "Can't do that either. Can't wish to do harm, can't wish for more wishes, and you can't wish for…" he laughed nervously and scratched his head, "love."

I peaked my head above the wood again. That was another thing I didn't fully understand. Love. It's such a complex emotion. It makes people do crazy things, like my father building me when the one he loved was gone.

Gizmo noticed my copper head and wheeled over to me, scolding me in his beep robot language. I was grateful Father programed me with words, not beeps.

Suddenly, my sensors picked up the female's growing awareness of my presence.

"No, I mean, stop talking," Nya warned Jay fearfully, "did you hear that? I don't think we're alone."

As soon as they moved from their seats, I ran down the stairs and nearly ripped the switch off the wall to escape into my secret basement, shutting the door closed behind me. I backed up carefully but quickly into the main room. I ran a scan of myself. I'd lost some of my gears in the run.

I heard the secret door open. I dashed behind a shelf. I still didn't know if I could trust these people.

"Looks like a bunch of stuff from Zane's father's old lab," Nya almost whispered.

I became vividly aware that my arm was showing, and jerked it back, causing a box of gears and parts to crash on the floor.

Gizmo rolled over toward me, handing me my gears, as if to say, "It's ok, you can trust them," even though a few minutes earlier he was trying to hide me from them. Sometimes that bot doesn't make any sense.

I hurriedly grabbed the gears, still debating whether to reveal myself or not.

"Whoever you are," Nya asked, fear heavy in her voice, "come out."

I hesitated, unable to take the first step. Finally, my eagerness to be with humans again brought me out into the light.

I wasn't sure what to say. I said the first thing that came to mind, "I am Zane, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

There was silence.

"Zane?" Jay smiled and looked relieved.

I stood there, slightly awkwardly. I didn't know what to do. My social interaction program was severally outdated.

Jay exhaled, "When Zane's father was trapped here, he must have built a replacement Zane."

Nya was less pleased, "Great. Another knight in rusted armor."

I had no idea what this meant, but I inferred this had something to do with the blue one's overprotectiveness of her.

"Rusted, maybe, but can he still protect?" Jay asked, implying a demonstration.

I quickly selected a basic fighting form: spin kick left; spin kick right, then a series of punches. I attempted a sort of multi spin Father called 'spinjitsu', but fell backwards halfway through.

"Built to protect what? Itself?" Nya questioned.

Gizmo beeped in protest, pointing to himself. Gizmo needed protecting too, even if it was Gizmo that took care of me.

"Who knows?" Jay smiled thoughtfully, "but if the two of us can't figure out my wish, maybe a new prospective will."

I stood up, still unsure what they meant by wish. But I was happy enough just to be included in something.

Nya still was unsure, "No offense, but what can this…" She looked me up and down, "thing do?"

"I prefer the term 'he'," I responded, "And I can do many things. I have nearly 100 different fighting styles in my data base collected from the Serpentine Wars to present day."

Jay smirked, "Bet you don't know airjitzu!"

Nya and Jay both laughed.

I smirked, "Who needs airjitzu when you can do this?" I ran full speed at the wall, running up it and onto the ceiling, getting laughs and sounds of amazement from everyone below.

But right behind them an orange face was scowling at him inside a mirror. I screamed and fell from the ceiling onto Jay and Nya, "What is that?"

"Break the mirror, before they knows where we are!" Jay yelled.

I sprung up and chucked a rusty shuriken at the mirror, shattering it. The orange face disappeared.

There was silence for a moment.

I broke the silence, "Who was that?"

* * *

AN: I tried to match up the dialogue to that of the show. The only new dialogue is in between scenes. Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

After a short explanation of what just happened, the group moved upstairs, where Nya and Jay were talking about next steps. I was playing chess with Gizmo.

Jay unexpectedly reached for the blue teapot, but Nya stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," she said firmly, "the traveler's tea should only be used as a last resort."

"But we know they're coming," Jay protested, "I can't protect you all by myself."

"Don't forget," Nya smiled, "we have Echo Zane."

"That is correct," I turned from my game to reassure the blue one, "you are safe with me."

The seagulls on the windowsill screeched, almost like they were warning me of something. I turned back to the game. Gizmo had taken my queen with his bishop, though I had thought my queen was on a safe square. I stared at him. Gizmo shrugged innocently.

"How did you…?" I scratched his head, unable to understand. After a few moments, I let the issue go and moved my pawn up a space. While I waited for Gizmo to move, I listen to Nya and Jay's conversation.

"You're right," Jay was saying, "we have the poison, and I may not know what to wish for now, but the future is inevitable."

"That's the spirit," Nya encouraged, "now, if we're gonna have company, let's say you help me spruce this place up."

I turned from the game to watch the two go down the stairs. I wasn't sure what they meant by 'spruce this place up', but I wanted to help in any way I could.

The seagulls screeched again, and I turned back to the game, "Is that… checkmate?"

* * *

I hammered at a piece of wood, trying to… I wasn't even sure what I was trying to do. But, Nya and Jay wanted me to do this, so I was happy to help. Gizmo came down the stairs, a dustpan of screws laid out for me to use. I received them gratefully. But as I reached for them, my face piece fell into the pile. My arm came next. I panicked. I'm falling apart! I'll never be able to walk again! I'll be stuck in the basement with only a tiny spot of sun everyday!

After a few seconds, I realized I was upstairs, Jay and Nya were holding me back from falling out of the window. They were trying to calm me with soothing words.

"Hey, Echo, it's ok," Nya struggled to bring me over to the workbench.

"We'll get you back to shape in no time," Jay smiled, laying me down on the bench, "but you have to calm down a little, ok?"

As much anxiety as I felt, I managed to lay still.

Sooner than expected, Nya had my arm back on. A little bit later and my face piece was screwed back into place.

I finally felt my fear melt away, replaced by shame, "I should apologize."

Both Nya and Jay were taken a back, "Echo, what are you talking about?" Nya asked sweetly.

I sighed and sat up, unable to look at the two of them, "All my life I've had this virus, or coding error, programmed into me; fear. And when I saw myself lying on the ground, I thought of what I'm going to be one day. Pieces of metal in a junkyard. I thought I had excepted this, but, I guess I never will."

Everyone was speechless.

"Echo," Nya began, "fear isn't an error or a mistake. Echo," She put both hands on my shoulders to get me to look at her, "fear is a natural part of life."

"Yeah!" Jay interjected, "I don't know how a I would have reacted if I saw myself staring at… myself." He finished awkwardly.

Nya rolled her eyes, "What he means to say is that you have nothing to be ashamed of, Echo. Everybody gets scared."

There was silence for a moment.

"Did…" I hesitated, "did my brother ever get scared?"

Nya blinked in surprise, "Zane? Of course. He got scared all the time."

"We all do!" Jay laughed, "well, me the most."

Nya laughed, and I managed to a little laugh. It was true.

"I guess its just part of being human," Jay said naturally, forgetting there were two robots in the room.

I looked up hopefully, "Do you… do you think I have… humanity?"

More silence. Then Nya smiled warmly, "I think you are more human than you know, Echo Zane. Just like your brother."

I felt great joy rise inside me. Most of my life I had been compared less than my brother. To be told I was like him was… more than I could ever dream!

"Now, come on, Echo," Jay encouraged, "Show us your moves."

I smiled, "I'd love to," I ran again at the wall, reaching the ceiling. I jumped off, then punched the air. I spun and kicked with all his might. I glanced at Jay and Nya for approval. They looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

AN: This one has a large scene that doesn't happen in the show. I know this one is a little stretched, but I tried to make the scene fit while adding in some Echo character development. Hope it works!


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the basement with Gizmo, who was making some sort of war paint.

I shook my head, "I can't believe there are people here."

Gizmo beeped, agreeing.

I smiled, "And I'm helping them with… I'm not even sure what I'm helping them with exactly."

Gizmo made no reply to that statement.

"Do you… do you think…" I swallowed. I was always programmed to hope. But I had a hard time saying what I was thinking. After all this time…

"Do you think they'll take me with them?" I finally uttered, "I mean, us. Just think, Gizmo. We'd see Father again. And I'll get to meet Brother for the first time. We'll finally be able to live together, as a family."

Gizmo beeped happily. I laughed and dabbed a bit of paint of the robots face playfully. Gizmo beeped indignantly.

Suddenly, my sensors picked up activity along the shoreline.

I ran up the stairs to the top floor where Jay and Nya were. I only caught a little of what they were saying.

"…So we could trap him here, forever!"

I stopped for just a second. Trap… him? They don't mean me, do they?

The urgency of the situation forced me to push that statement out of my mind. I had to warn them.

I reached the top of the stairs, "I sense they are here,"

Jay and Nya quickly walked to the stairs, getting into their positions.

Nya grabbed Jay's arm, "Remember, Jay, when you wish it, he has to here it."

There was a raucous of shouts outside. They had come.

I heard someone yell, "You heard the c…captain! Take the girl!"

There was a great roar, and the voices grew closer to the front door.

"Alright everyone," Nya commanded, "Take your positions!"

I did a few practice punches. I would defend this place and my new friends if it cost me my life.

* * *

I raced down the stairs where Gizmo was waiting for me. The pirates had begun climbing the wall, evading Nya and Jay's pots and pans. They flashed the bright light they had been working on all day, and the pirates fell.

But I heard someone laughing outside. I thrust the spring again, hoping to knock the attacker off. But the snake cut the spring and entered the lighthouse.

Gizmo was ready to fight, but so was I. I stepped forward, ready to punch the snake man. But as I did so I tripped and fell on my back. I quickly got back up, but more pirates came the snake's aid. I backed up as the pirates advanced. Thankfully, Gizmo had planned for this. When the pirates got too close, they all stepped on a landmine of screws. That sent them running.

I smiled in victory, thinking they had the upper hand. But before I knew what was happening, I felt hands grab my arms. I fought back against his captors, but they held strong.

"L…look at you!" the snake scoffed, "you're a s…sorry excuse f…for a robot."

I gritted my teeth, but remained still. I wasn't sure if I could break free from the pirates, so the best thing to do was to wait it out.

I glanced up to see Nya fighting a large warrior. She was using her size as an advantage, dodging the warrior's hits. She latched onto the chain and was hanging upside-down.

Above her the lantern and table switched places. Jay was now hanging on the ceiling.

"You need help?" Jay yelled.

"I think I got this under control." Nya replied. What she didn't see was some sort of purple liquid pouring out of the teapot.

"No! Nya, the tea!" Jay warned, anxiety laced his voice.

Nya glanced down and gasped. As soon as the tea touched the ground a large black hole with a purple edge opened up.

Nya quickly jumped onto the warrior's arm and banged her helmet with her sword, "Anybody home?"

"You!" She screamed and swung at the girl. Nya dodged and jumped onto the warrior's back. With a grunt she pushed the warrior over the edge and into the black hole. She screamed and was swallowed. The hole disappeared after she fell in it.

The snake noticed the tea, "Look, they have the Traveler's Tea! G…get it before they can escape!"

A mass of pirates yelled and charged up the stairs. But that wasn't their only problem. A man with white paint on his face struck Nya's hand, forcing her to drop the teapot. Almost in slow motion the pot fell and was caught by a metal monkey.

"Ah! Don't let that monkey get away with it!" Jay called to know one in particular.

Gizmo chased after the monkey in to the basement. I couldn't see what happened, but I heard a clatter and an accented voice say, "Stupid toy!"

The pirates were almost on top of them, but Nya blasted them with a jet of water and pushed them back, buying them a little more time. Jay shocked the white face man and sent him up the stairs.

"He's here," Nya cried, "make your wish that he's not a Djinn!"

Echo looked up. He saw a puff of orange smoke and a figure on the stairs, then it appeared again closer to the two ninja. Jay was trying to say something, but he couldn't finish before the thing poofed again.

"He's too fast, I can't get the words out," Jay shrieked.

"You have to shoot him," Nya commanded, "use the poison dart!"

Jay stated to pull out something covered in red cloth when the white-faced man charged him, knocking Jay into Nya. Nya stumbled and fell off the edge, but Jay grabbed her in the nick of time.

"Don't worry! I got you!" he yelled.

"But now you can't shoot him," Nya warned fearfully, "and he's still coming!"

The pirates were surrounding Jay, trying to hack him with their swords. Jay barely managed to turn and block them. He couldn't block them and hold onto Nya for much longer.

"I am built to protect those who cannot protect themselves," I decided firmly.

I fought against my captors, then managed to get the arm space to push the two away. I jumped from the stairs and ran across the wall to the pirates. I jumped on the first one and back flipped off the wall, facing the remaining attackers. I punched the first one in front of me. My sensors picked up movement behind me, so I punched behind me, hitting my target. The two pirates in front of me charged, but I was ready. I knocked one into the wall, then kicked the other on top of the first.

I turned to face the figure that was attacking my friends. It was a floating orange man with a ponytail, like the man in the mirror. Jay had called him Nadakhan. He was smirking down on me.

"You stepped on my friend," I glared menacingly at the man, "now I will step on you."

"Oh, really?" Nadakhan mocked, "Give it a try, metal man."

I tried to intimidate him with some of my moves. I kicked left, right, then did a few punches to—

My left arm abruptly fell from its place. I stopped.

"Oh, uh," I stammered as my leg went bouncing after my arm. I fell with a clang.

Nadakhan laughed, "Pure scrap."

I laid still, disappointment and shame washing over me. Why did I think I could fight the floating man? I was just a pile of metal long overdo for the junkyard.

I couldn't see how, but Jay managed to swing both himself and Nya out the window and splashing into the sea, away from the pirates' ugly hands. Nadakhan yelled with all his might, "Find her!"

The pirates all scattered, ignoring me and running down the stairs. They quickly found the secret basement and invaded. I wiggled and used my remaining limbs to reach my fallen ones. I grabbed them and hoisted myself up to see what was happening. Swords clashed and yelling commenced, but when it was all said and done, the pirates had Nya. Jay was nowhere to be seen.

Nadakhan turned to face her, "I have never seen a more beautiful bride."

Nya struggled, but the pirates held her tight. Nadakhan made lip-smacking noises, and it looked like he was going to kiss her. But at the last second he pulled away, laughing at Nya's misery. He ordered the men to set sail for Djinnjago, and with that, they were gone.

The lighthouse was silent, and I didn't like it. It reminded me of when my father left. The silence was a heavy blanket covering everything, and I found it hard to breath.

I managed to do a temporary fix to my broken limbs so they stayed on, then I stumbled down the stairs. As far as my processors could process, Jay should still be on the island. I had to find him and get his help.

I managed to slip into the basement. The window was broken, and water was dripping down the wall.

What I found was not Jay, but Gizmo. He was lying on the floor, unmoving.

I was at his side in an instant, "Gizmo, Gizmo!"

He remained unresponsive.

I did a quick scan of the robot. He was repairable, but it would take some time. But not here. I felt my limbs about to fall again, and I needed to do a proper job on them. I grabbed a box of gears and took Gizmo under my arm and crawled back upstairs. I was going to be working through the night.

* * *

AN: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed/has read this story. It makes me really encouraged to keep writing (Especially the reviews)! Hope you like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

I silently positioned a fallen gear back into place. The sun had long since risen, but I was almost done with Gizmo.

I grabbed a screwdriver and screwed the panel covering Gizmo's gears back on. I pressed Gizmo's red power button, my hopes high.

It took a moment, but Gizmo raised his head and did a little spin. I smiled. My friend was back.

Or at least, one was.

Suddenly, Gizmo pointed at the window. I turned. To my delight, I saw Jay on the windowsill!

Jay smiled and beckoned me over. I beamed and saluted, then ran over to my blue friend.

"I thought you were washed out to sea!" I cried.

"I escaped with the traveler's tea," Jay explained hastily, "I can explain more later, right now I need your help. We need to rescue Nya."

"But how?" I questioned, multiple failed battle scenarios running through my processor.

"I have a plan, but I need everyone to hear it," Jay jumped into the room and scurried to the stairs, "Now, come one, we don't have all day."

"Others?" I asked, "do I have to leave the lighthouse?"

"Well, yeah," Jay started down the stairs, "Come on, I have the boat all ready."

I didn't move, "I don't know. I've never left the lighthouse. It is my home."

"Well, we have to leave the nest at some point," Jay came back and tugged at my arm.

I stared at him blankly, "Jay, this is not a nest. Are you implying we are birds?"

"No, it's an expression," Jay pulled harder, "Come on, Nya needs us!"

I hesitated, "Can Gizmo come too?"

Jay bit his lip, "Sure, it can come. Now can we go?"

I pulled away from Jay's grip, dropping him on the floor. Gizmo beeped at me, telling me to go alone.

"But Gizmo," I argued, "who will protect you?"

Gizmo beeped and push me toward Jay, assuring me the he would be fine. I was not convinced, but listened to my friend and followed Jay down the stairs.

"Finally," Jay groaned and raced down the stairs. I followed slowly.

Jay was out the door in seconds, but I was hesitant. I had only gone on the beach a few times. The last time I had almost lost some crucial gears to the ocean, and the time before that I nearly became driftwood on some forgotten island.

I took a deep breath. I had to trust my friends. For Nya.

I stepped into the sunlight. I had forgotten what it felt like to be outside. The breeze, the warmth, everything! I found myself staring blankly into the sun.

"Come on, Echo, let's go!" Jay yelled from a little rowboat.

I smiled. It was finally time to see Ninjago.

* * *

My first observation of the city was how noisy it was.

I could hear a rumbling of sounds as soon as they landed on the sandy beaches. It only got louder and more confusing as we grew closer to the shining metal towers. I wasn't even sure what they were. It could be some sort of lighthouse. Or, it could be a thing called a 'tree'. I made a mental note to ask Jay about them later.

But it only got worse. When we passed the fist set of towers, everything was moving. People raced around each other on the packed thing Jay called a 'sidewalk'. In front of us were metal blocks with wheels and people trapped inside. They zoomed across a black sidewalk Jay called a 'street'. There were so many. My processors couldn't keep up. I felt panic rise in me, and I thought a human expression fit this scenario quite well, I felt my head spin. I wished Gizmo were here.

Thankfully, Jay was right beside me the whole time, and guided me through the swarm. Before I knew it, we were inside one of the towers. Jay almost went for a metal box in the wall, but changed his mind and headed for the stairs.

"I don't think your ready for an elevator just yet," Jay laughed.

It was a long climb, but it gave me some time to calm down. I couldn't see anybody or hear quite as much, so my anxiety levels returned to near normal. That's when I realized there were two other people behind Jay and me. One had a red hat and some sort of armor, while the other was in black and had a white mustache.

Jay led me into a large room; full of strange things I had never seen. There were also three other people in the room; a girl, a man in all brown, and one with an eye patch and a… wooden leg? Jay quickly introduced us, and then moved on.

"Alright, is that everybody?" Jay asked looking around, "yep. Okay listen up."

Everyone quickly gathered round.

Jay turned to the window, "Nya's about to wed someone I despise, and I'm not gonna mince words," Jay turned back to us, using a few hand motions to demonstrate his point, "after he does, big surprise, he'll become all powerful."

The group gasped.

"Normally, I'd rely on the help of the ninja," Jay walked around the whole group talking to each individual, "but there're trapped inside a magical sword. Go figure."

Jay turned back to the window, "So I've come to you to help me get close enough to wish Nadakhan isn't a Djinn so we can stop the ceremony and save Ninjago."

Jay turned back to us, "I know this is a lot to ask, and it's alright to say no."

"A chance to fight Nadakhan again?" Captain Soto smiled eagerly, "count me in."

"I'm in too." Dareth closed his eyes and put his hand on his heart, "There's no greater mission than that of love."

"Not to mention the whole 'saving Ninjago' thing," Skylor mentioned slightly sarcastically.

"And saving my hide," Ronan jumped off his chair, "let's do this."

"But resources are low." I chimed in. Someone had to be the voice of reason, "It is one thing to use the Destiny's Bounty to mount an assault, but they've already taken that!"

"Along with nearly half the land in Ninjago," The commissioner shook his head, "And every hour another chunk goes missing."

"Which is why we're going to use the next piece of land stolen as our ride up." Jay grabbed a roll up piece of paper and a pointer and walked back up to the window.

"Excuse me?" Ronan asked like Jay was crazy, "Can you say that again?"

"Right now the pirates control the skies, the first sign of us approaching, it'll be like waking up a hornet's nest." Jay reasoned.

He unrolled the paper on the window, which was revealed to be a map of Ninjago. On it, there were dozens of circles, presumably where pieces of land had been stolen.

"But if we locate the next portion of land that will be pulled up into Djinnjago, we'll sneak onto it as fast as we can, and use it to slip through their defenses. I call it, Operation Land Ho." Jay explained.

Just as Jay finished saying this, my sensors picked up voices. I couldn't understand them or tell where it was coming from, but I knew it couldn't be good.

"Quick, Jay, talk nonsense," I warned.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jay was extremely confused.

"Someone's listening," I began the scanning process, "Jay, do it now!"

Jay sighed, "Bagel… diorama…"

I walked up to the window, searching for the source of the sounds. I distinguished two separate voices, arguing in pirate speak.

"… Hamster pillow… crying… love magic. Shall I go on?" Jay whispered behind his hand.

"Please," I didn't turn from the window, "I have yet to locate the source. I know there're somewhere out there."

Jay groaned, "Bequeathed… mamajama… ninja chips…"

I glanced over a rooftop, and I caught a part of a sentence.

"… Saying, we need to warn the captain!"

I latched on to the two crouching figures on the roof. I'd found them.

"Target acquired. Two sky pirate spies on the rooftop."

"Good," Ronan smirked, "Now let's give them something to really look at."

The group raced to the stairs and burst through the door to the roof. The pirates were already in there flying vehicles, trying to escape to the floating square of land.

"We can't let them warn the others!" Jay yelled, pointing at them. He jumped from the ledge and plummeted almost 20 feet. But to my amazement, some sort of large electric dragon caught Jay and raced after the spies.

Skylor raced off and jumped on the tops of buildings, while Ronan opened up wings on his back and flew off.

Dareth pulled on his hood, "Right behind ya," he leapt off, expecting something to catch him, but he plummeted.

"Where are you BROWN DRAGON?!" he yelled, seconds away from becoming a pancake. At the last moment, Ronan flew in and caught the brown ninja.

"You know," he commented, "before you learn to fly, you might wanna learn to walk."

"Forget walking," Skylor called into the COM Jay had given them, "I like to run."

I followed at a slower pace, since I had little experience jumping rooftop to rooftop. I could still track the spies with my sensors.

"I've lost sight off them," The commissioner growled, frustrated, from his police car.

I finished my jump, then checked the spies' location, "My sensors tell me they have split up. One is heading east on Wilstrup. The other west on Sparre."

"Soto, he's coming your way," Ronan informed the captain.

"Arrgh, I spy a spy!" he laughed.

I caught a glimpse of Captain Soto jumping on one of the spy's plane. Then I saw the spy fall from his vehicle and into the waiting hands of justice. Provided by the commissioner.

As I grew closer to the others, a rumbling and shaking began to grow from the ground. I nearly lost my balance on one of the building tops.

"What's happening?" Skylor asked worriedly.

"This entire block's about to go up," Dareth held on to a lamppost as the ground underneath him began to rise, "Hero team, now's our chance. Get on!"

Soto crashed his stolen plane onto the street and jumped onto the rising ground. Ronan soon joined him. I landed as Dareth was helping an old woman get off their ride up. I quickly began helping Dareth back on, half listening to the commissioner tell us he had to throw the first spy in jail, and to go on without him.

"Where's Jay?" Ronan demanded, "If this is our only ticket up he needs to be here. He's has the wish!"

I left Dareth on the ledge and reached out to Jay on the COM.

"Jay, there's no time," I begged, "You need to come back, it's now or never."

"Ah!" Jay yelled, "But I have to stop him!"

"What's more important," I reasoned, "stopping him, or stopping the wedding?"

I heard Jay's dragon roar, and my sensors told me Jay was on his way.

Jay's dragon came round the corner, and he rushed to jump on the piece of land. His dragon poofed, and Jay flew through the air. He just barely grabbed the edge. Ronan and I quickly helped him up.

"Let's stay on our toes, people," Jay warned, "they know we're coming."

We all turned to the land mass above them. Nya was up there. And we were going to get her back.

* * *

AN: Now we're heavily into the show, which means less in between scenes (but they're there) and more show scenes. Hope I do okay with them. Feel free to review, as it encourages writers to keep going with a story.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the piece of land was in view, the group had to hide behind a truck sitting on the street. Captain Soto was looking through a spyglass at the large red temple in the center of Djinnjago.

"Good news is she be on top," he was informing the rest of us, "bad news is everybody else and their mothers be guarding below."

"So much for the quite entrance," Ronan commented grimly.

"They may know your coming," Skylor decided determinedly, "but they haven't caught us yet. We'll get you close, you do the rest."

"Don't get noticed," Jay warned intently, "the minute they see us coming, it's all over. Now come on, bring in your hands."

Jay held out his hand in a fist. At first, I didn't know what to think, but I followed the example of the others and put my fist in the growing pile.

"Ninja replacements GO!" they cheered and raise their hands to the skies together.

The group quickly ran and jumped off the piece of land and onto the side of another already a part of Djinnjago. We hastily climbed up and peaked our heads over the edge. There were two guards; both had their backs facing us. The group scurried to a nearby rock, then rushed to a bush. Jay motioned for us to head toward a bridge a few yards away. Jay did a summersault and raced for the first post the bridge. The others followed suit. We crawled under arches until we reached the other side. We dashed across an empty plain to a fancy archway, then a tree. As we were heading to a rock, guards came around the bend. The group had to improvise. We stacked on top of each other in a sort of totem poll. Somehow the guards glazed right past us.

Soon after, we reached a large stretch of ground covered by a lot of guards. The only option was to go around. We hopped onto a smaller island slightly below the others. Ronan handed me a glowing metal Shuriken, and together, we threw them on to the nearby cliff side so the group could climb them up to a safer, less guard-populated area.

We were almost caught when Soto's wooden leg fell off and a guard picked it up. Thankfully, Soto had good impulses and knocked the guard unconscious, though he had an almost wicked smile when he did it.

We ran across another bridge to get to the main land, then swam up a small stream that led to a pool near the red temple.

"Wait for me over there," Jay commanded, "I'll get Nya."

The group split. Jay began to climb up the red temple, while we headed for a little shack nearby.

We rushed in. Everyone was exhausted, and we all took a moment to catch our breath.

"Do you think Jay can rescue Nya?" I asked tentatively after a few moments.

"Of course he can," Dareth assured confidently, "he's the blue ninja for Pete's sake!"

"But, what do we do if he doesn't?" Skylor asked grimly, "If he gets captured, I mean."

There was silence.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Soto reassured, though he didn't sound too confident.

A few moments after he said this, Jay burst in, not with Nya, but with a green-jeweled sword.

"Don't tell me," Ronan sighed, "you didn't get her."

Jay took a breath from the run, "No, but she did help me get this. Now if only I can figure out a way to get my friends from it!" he finished angrily.

"There is a way," Soto stepped forward, but he just stood there, and it didn't look like he was going to continue.

"Please, go on." Jay said with some sarcasm, "it's not like we have a wedding to stop!"

"A Djinn can capture you in his Djinn blade by tricking you to wish it all away," Soto explained, "Or there's a simpler way; being struck by it."

"You're telling me we have to strike Jay with a sword?" Skylor question, "Won't that be painful?"

"And how do you know that that's true?" Dareth put his hand on Soto's shoulder, almost to try and shake Soto out of his crazy idea, "You still call the ninja 'pajama men'."

"I may not know much about 'pajama men'," Soto defended, sounding slightly offended, "but I know Djinn. The hard part isn't getting captured by the blade, but getting out."

He turned to everyone, "There have been few who have ever escaped a Djinn enchantment," he now turned to Jay, "so I can't tell you what you'll find inside. But once you're there, you'll only have minutes until you fall under its enchantment, and are forever trapped yourself!" he poked Jay's chest on these last words.

Jay took a deep breath, "Okay, thanks for the tip. I gotta work fast. So," Somehow, Jay managed to smile, "who wants to strike me down?"

Everyone raised their hand. I just wanted to help the best I could, and if Jay wanted my help, I would not hesitate.

"Really?" Jay criticized, "am I that annoying?"

Jay shook his head and handed the sword to me, "Ok, when I say go."

"On go," I repeated, "affirmative."

I was ready for this. I would not fail Jay now. On go, on go, on—

"… You four to go see—" Jay was saying.

"Go?" I charged forward, only hearing the chorus of no's and wait's too late. I sliced Jay down the middle. Jay poofed into a small glowing ball. It took a lot more power than I was prepared for, and I shook, almost losing my grip on the sword. The ball circled around the sword a few times, then disappeared in the sword.

"And that's why I should have done it," Ronan grumbled.

"I… I'm sorry," I whispered.

"He's a machine, he doesn't know any better," Skylor shook her head in disapproval.

I shrunk.

"I guess if something goes wrong, we'll have to improvise," Ronan mumbled.

There was silence. Ronan opened the door to check for pirates.

Finally, Dareth spoke, "Guys, we're a team. We're filling in for the ninjas for crying out loud. So get your acts together."

"The brown pajama man be correct," Captain Soto, "a ship cannot function without a united crew." He pointedly glanced at Skylor, "and a crew that owns up to ye own mistakes."

Skylor rolled her eyes, but stepped forward, "Sorry, Echo. You're more than a machine, I didn't mean what I said."

"Ronan," Dareth called, "you gotta own up too, buddy."

Ronan didn't respond.

"Ronan?" Dareth question, getting slightly worried.

"Uh, guys," Ronan turned back to us, his face masked with worry, "we have a minor problem a massing outside."

"What kind of problem?" Skylor demanded.

Dareth stuck his body out the window, "Like the angry pirate army kind!"

"Protect the sword until Jay returns with the others," I ordered.

"I recommend grabbing your favorite tool," Ronan grabbed a tool for each of us and handed it over, "and start defending this place." I was given an old bucket.

"A watering can?" Captain Soto complained, "What can I do with this?"

"I don't know, get creative," Ronan responded, "on my mark… Go!"

The group charged together, weapons raised high. And for the first time, even though all I had was a slightly rusty bucket and a half plan, I wasn't afraid. Instead, I felt a surge of unity and trust. And maybe it was misplaced. After all, I'd just met these people, and some of them seemed a little questionable. But I liked trusting. And by the first spinjitsu master's beard I would fight. For Jay.

* * *

AN: Almost there, guys! One more chapter left, then on to Part 2! Thank you everyone who has read this story. It makes me encouraged to keep writing. And a special thanks to those who have reviewed. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

I chose a target; a red capped pirate with a hook for a hand. He hadn't seen me yet.

I quickly sprung on him, smashing my bucket onto his head. The man screamed and stumbled, trying to find his way around without sight.

I picked up a rake off the ground and placed it right under where the man was about to walk. He stepped on the metal part, thrusting the handle into his bucket-covered face. He yelped in pain, then turned the other way. I laughed and put the rake back in his path. The man stepped on it again and almost fell backwards this time.

I laughed again and hit the man's head, and he fell. I doubled over. Fighting had more humor than I had previously thought.

Dareth ran over to me and yelled, "There's too many of them!"

Indeed, a swarm of hundreds of pirates were running from the flying pieces of land and were charging toward them.

I remain determined, "We have to protect the sword!" I yelled over the pirates, "Keep fighting them off!"

The swarm hit our small line of defense. I kept knocking them down with my rake, but they kept coming. The others weren't having much luck either.

The pirates started pushing us back. We couldn't hold our ground for much longer.

"Everyone, fall back!" Ronan cried, "RETREAT!"

We ran as quickly as we could. We escaped into the shack, then shut the door firmly behind us.

We only got a moment of peace before they came barreling down, trying to break down the door. We all piled up behind the door, holding it closed as long we could.

"I can't… hold them back much longer!" Dareth struggled to even utter the words.

"We couldn't do it," Skylor said despairingly.

I felt my arms buckling. Any second they could fall off, any second the door could fall and the pirates would have Jay and any chance of rescuing Nya.

No. I wasn't ready to give up yet. I can't fail Jay again. Just a bit longer.

In the corner off my eye I saw a green glow. The sword! I turned around as little blue balls sparks floated out of the sword. It vibrated faster and faster, then finally it exploded with a loud boom. I was thrown back against the walls, which were soon gone as well. Everything went black for a moment.

When I awoke, Jay was standing in front of him, with five others. As they welcomed them back, I recognized some of the voices. All of them had rescued my father.

Pride surged in me. We did it! Jay came back with his friends, and I helped him! I started clapping, I was so—

I locked on to one of the ninja. He was silver and white, but otherwise looked exactly like me. I couldn't believe it, didn't dare to think it. I ran my data record. I had a recording of my brother's voice. Could it really be…

"Jay, you did it!" The red on with spiky hair exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

"And it appears you've found some new friends," The white one walked right up to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

I couldn't deny it any longer. It was a 100% match. This was my brother, Zane. And I was meeting him for the first time! I felt so much joy, and I found myself grinning like a mad man. I had dreamed about this moment for such a long time, and yet I didn't know what to do. I had so many questions I wanted to ask him. What it was like to live in a tree? Did he ever know about me? Where was Father now?

My mind was racing so fast I had missed part of the conversation. I tuned back in to the old one with a long beard saying, "Do we have everyone?"

Jay sighed, but he looked determined, "not everyone. We have one more ninja to save. Now who wants to crash a wedding?" He yelled, picking up the sword and raising it up high. Everyone cheered, our team spirits high.

Slowly, we settled down, and it grew into an awkward silence. Jay turned to the building Nya was being kept, deep in thought. Small clumps began to form, talking amongst themselves.

Zane turned to me, "So, what is your name?"

I stared blankly at him, "I am Zane, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves."

Zane laughed, "Zane, huh? I guess Father wasn't as creative as I thought."

I looked up hopefully, "Do you know where he is?"

Zane hesitated, "We can talk about that later, when we have more time together."

I smiled, "Will you take me to the tree where you were raised?"

He looked surprised, "You want to see were I was built?"

I nodded vigorously, "I want to know everything, Brother."

Zane blinked, then smiled warmly, "I'd like that, little brother."

He tried to ruffle my hair, but the top headpiece came off as he did so.

"It looks like someone needs a few repairs." Zane laughed, readjusting the headpiece.

I was overjoyed. Not only would I get to hear everything from my brother and see Father again, but I was also going to get repaired! It was more than I could ever hope for.

The red one broke away from his circle and addressed us, "Thank you. I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you."

"Let's just say you owe me one," Skylor smirked.

"Or a few thousand, if we're talking domination of currency," Ronan folded his arms.

We all glared at him.

"What? No reward?" Ronan sounded outraged.

"Hey, you'd do the same for us," Dareth smiled smugly, "only with a less pizazz."

"I hate to break up the reunion," Jay said with irritation, "but may I remind you we have a wedding to stop?"

"That's right," an older woman with a braid and glassed stepped forward, "Jay has his last wish to take the Djinn down."

"But since we don't have the poison, it'll be up to us to slow him down," the red ninja determined, "Come on, there's no time to waste." he began to run toward the red temple Nya was in. Everyone followed, except for a wrinkled ninja in green.

"Wait," he warned in a croaky voice, "if you defeat Nadakhan, his power will diminish!"

"Uh, yeah, that's kind of the point," an almost see through ghost said pointedly.

"Of course," a bearded man with a hat began wisely, "Lloyd is all to right. If his power diminishes, Djinnjago will fall. Ninjago will be crushed!"

"Even if we win," Kai asked helplessly, "we lose?"

"Well, whatever you decide," Captain Soto hobbled forward," I sure don't want an all-powerful Djinn calling the shots," he turned to the bearded man, "you have to take him out if you have the chance."

"Ninja, you go stop Nadakhan," the bearded man ordered, "the rest of us will return to Ninjago to prepare for the worst."

"NINJA GO!" Jay yelled, then led the color-coded ninja toward the building Nya was about to get married in.

Dareth tried to follow, but Ronan stopped him, "Ah-ah, not you, Dareth."

"The brown ninja will live to fight another day," Dareth said smoothly.

"This way, we'll take the jet down," Ronan commanded, leading us to a slightly broken plane near the edge. Ronan and I hurriedly pieced it together, then squeezed the six of us in to the three seat jet.

"Hold on to your hats," Ronan warned from the pilot's seat, "this is going to be a wild ride."

The jet rose, then dived down toward the ground of Ninjago. Other pirates' bi-planes flew around in the sky below them in a tight circle. Ronan spun through a small break in the planes, flying at top speed at the remaining skyscrapers in Ninjago. Ronan aimed for a mostly empty stretch of road and crashed down on some unfortunate cars.

When we finally screeched to a stop, we hurriedly rushed out of the plane. The bearded man ordered Soto and me to evacuate the south side, while the rest were to help with the north.

I ran into Borg tower, trying to get as many people safe as possible. I helped them down to where Soto was waiting to direct them to safety.

I helped an old lady down the stairs, then ran back up, scanning the building for more people.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, then a resounding boom shook the building. I fell against the wall. What was that?

But it didn't stop there. Everything kept shaking. I managed to get a glimpse out the window. Pieces of land were crashing into the city of Ninjago.

I struggled to get up. I had to get out of the building, before it collapsed.

My body had taken too much. My arm fell from its place, then my legs. I tried to grab them, but they crashed out the window and fell on the ground.

I stared at the ground below. A fall from this height would fatally damage me. I slipped and fell against a table, bits of ruble falling around me.

_This is it, _I thought,_ this is the end for me. At least Jay stopped Nadakhan. They've probably rescued Nya already, and are on their way back right now._

I sighed; _I was so close, though. My dream was within reach. I really wanted a bit longer. Well, at least I met Zane. At least I got to see Ninjago. I got a taste of life, of humanity. I guess I'll have to settle for that._

The ground shook again. My sensors warned me of a large piece of land breaking through the roof of the tower. I didn't move, only stared at the ceiling as it buckled, reveling the land the was going to crush me in three, two, one—

I jerk forward, jumping up from where I was sitting. I hit the gray, cobblestone wall with a thud.

I fall backwards, rubbing my head in puzzlement. Is this… the lighthouse? I thought…

Gizmo jumps up the stairs and wheels over to me, beeping like crazy, asking what happened and if I am all right.

I sit up, gazing blankly at the walls around me. I can't understand how everything feels so normal and so bizarre at the same time. I feel like I'm not supposed to be here, but yet, this is where I've been my whole life. Where else would I be?

An image flashes before my eyes. Another building, different than the lighthouse. Everything was shaking, and something was crashing through the ceiling.

The moment passes and I'm left gasping. Everything comes back to me in a flash. Jay and Nya, Nadakhan, everybody I've met and everything I've seen. But it's hazy, parts unrecognizable. I run possible explanations through my processor. There's one. None of it's real. It was all a dream.

I've never experienced it before. Father had said he'd programed it into me, but this is my first. I laugh. To think for a second I'd really met my brother.

I get up, then grab a broom and begin to sweep. If that dream's doing anything for me, it's boosting my hope and confidence. If it had happened in a dream, it could be a sign. Maybe my time in the lighthouse was coming to a close.

I stare out the window. A lightning bolt strikes the ocean, setting the whole ocean a blaze. It reminds me of Jay and Nya, and how kind they were to me.

I smile. Come soon, ninja. I'll be waiting for you.

* * *

AN: And that ends Part 1 of Mr. Echo. I hope you enjoyed reading about Echo. (P.S. I am soooo sorry for forgetting about this chapter. I apologize to all those who were confused about the transition)


End file.
